


[Podfic] Hear My Cry by navaan

by fire_juggler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Female-Centric, Gen, Legacy Heroes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>The Black Canary is making a name for herself. But there is something Nyssa thinks she should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hear My Cry by navaan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hear My Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114506) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Many thanks to navaan for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hear_my_cry.mp3)

## Length:

00:07:52 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hear_my_cry-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hear_my_cry-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
